Hearts Connected
by jo2402
Summary: Harry has found a new romance in the last place he ever thought possible... down the road of Privet Drive! One day after having the usual row with the Dursleys Harry finds the girl of his dreams but what he doesnt know is that she already knows him


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Harry Potter not even one tiny WB sticker (lol it all belongs to them and Jk.Rowling) I do however own the characters that are not familiar in the Harry Potter series. Cheers!

**A/N: **Hello dear readers,

Well this is my second but kinda first fan fic so sorry if its written a bit rough. Haven't really put down a pen and paper for ages ( well actually a computer and typing... or is it Microsoft word and typing? lol)

Anyway my first fan fic kinda went down the drain and i only wrote two chapters so that says it all :D. i hope everyone likes this one I've written three chapters not two so i might actually get through one whole story for the first time claps excitedly!

Please Read 'n' Review cant wait to hear what you guys have to say! Enjoy xxoo

It was exactly 12:00 noon when Harry Potter stormed out from number 4 Privet Drive and slammed the door behind him. Naturally he had just had a row with his extra large beefy uncle, this time about how Dudley had somehow gotten stuck between the entrance of the toilet. Thinking that Harry had used some magic trick to get Dudley stuck there Uncle Vernon had locked out Harry for the rest of the day, Harry knew however that it was just Dudley's overgrown baby whale body telling them that he was either going to get a world record for heaviest sixteen year old. Personally Harry would have thought that this would be a fairly good punishment but since it was sweltering hot he didn't think it would be that pleasant. Fuming Harry walked down the street, not knowing where he was going thinking about how his so called relatives always blamed everything on him.

"Why don't they just send me to an orphanage?" Harry hissed under his breath.

But Harry knew quite well why they couldn't. Just last year he was informed that the only place he could ever be protected from Voldemort, an evil wizard who was set out to kill him, was at his uncle and aunts house so now he was stuck there and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Turning back to this memory made Harry's insides squirm full of anger and hatred, how could've Dumbledore kept all those secrets from him for five years? He, Harry should've known about the prophecy so it wouldn't have ended up like this. In an instant Harry felt another emotion entering into his mind, sadness started to pour over him like icy cold water. Sirius his uncle had died last year during a battle against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters in order to save the prophecy and now when Harry thought about it he blamed himself. If only he had not been so gullible as to believe Kreacher he would still have his uncle the only real family he ever had excluding his parents.

Feeling a tear slide down his cheek Harry swiped it off with the end of his sleeve and held back all the emotion that was haunting him for the past one week. Instead he looked around at the scenery before him and found himself at the now nearly destroyed park that Dudley was to thank for. Sighing slightly Harry looked for a soft patch of grass to sit on, finally deciding on a good spot that hadn't seemed to be spray painted on yet.

What was worth there to live for anymore? His family and godfather were gone, Voldemort was back which was sure to be bad and everyone thought Harry was either a nutter (thanks of course to the dear Daily Prophet) or an attention seeker good for nothing idiot boy who had an ugly scar on his forehead. His head started to throb, thinking of all this seemed to just make him more aggravated, deciding to change the topic, he looked around at the houses nearby, all seemed to be in tip top shape as per normal except for one house that looked as if someone had just moved in.

"Biggest mistake of their lives," Harry said to himself, feeling sorry for whoever it was.

"Hey!" said a voice that seemed to be coming from behind him.

"What is it?" Harry replied to the voice not as politely as he should have.

Harry turned around and there to his surprise was a girl with long sleek curly brown hair, deep brown eyes and the cutest smile Harry had ever seen. His heart did a slight tumble turn feeling all the angst and hurt creep out of him but tiny, excited butterflies enter through him. Feeling guilty of how rude he had been Harry said,

"S-Sorry just thought you were someone else!"

"Hope so!" she replied laughing it off.

For one moment Harry felt as though his heart was connected to hers by an invisible string. She looked over at Harry to where his heart was and her eyes traced back up to hers, obviously feeling it too. Blushing ever so slightly, she continued.

"I'm Amanda," she said, "I just moved here from outer town into that house,"

Harry turned to look at the house he was looking at before and saw to his relief that her parents were friendly enough, as what looked to be her dad waved at the both of them before walking into the house with a large cardboard box.

"Don't know if you should've moved here, most people aren't... well that friendly all they care about is money and who has the best car and you don't seem that kind of person," Harry said smiling towards Amanda.

"Thanks, well maybe I can change that," she said with a cheeky glint in her eye. "Oh and what was your name I didn't seem to catch it,"

"It's Harry,"-

"Oh well then hiya Harry!"

Laughing Harry gestured for Amanda to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a little while but it was a comfortable one so Harry didn't really worry.

"So you made any friends so far?" Harry asked finally

"Nah, only you," Amanda replied.

"I feel so loved!" Harry said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Laughing Amanda wrapped her arms around him.

Harry felt goose bumps springing up on his arms even though it was blistering hot, his heart was tumbling consistently that he wanted to laugh out heartily. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Amanda and laughed immediately. They had both looked at each other at the same time.

"Checking me out then Harry?" Amanda asked him saucily.

"Hey you did it too!" Harry replied.

Amanda winked and then fanned herself as if to say Harry was hot. Harry repeated her movement and before they knew it they were both in a laughing hysteria.

"That does not work for you Harry," Amanda said tears of laughter in her eyes, "You look like a girl!"

Harry frowned which was then turned into a smile.

"You are so gonna get it!"

"Oh yeah?" Amanda replied, and jumped up giggling, running behind a broken slide.

Laughing Harry ran behind her and she dashed from behind the slide to the benches and stepped up on to the tables dancing while teasing Harry that he couldn't catch her.

Since she was so involved with her dancing Harry sneakily walked over and turned to face her back. With an almighty jolt he ran over to the bench jumped up onto the table, grabbed Amanda around the waist and screamed.

"ARGHHH!" Amanda screamed right back, and before the pair knew it they toppled over each other falling off the bench and into the soft sandpit. Arms still around her waist Harry looked into those beautiful brown eyes, underneath him Amanda looked right back into the green pair and smiled which made Harry shudder slightly. Each one could feel the others heart thumping against themselves, Amanda brushed her hand through Harry's hair and then caressed his cheek with her soft gentle touch.

Slowly she then traced her finger over Harry's scar and pressed two fingers over his lips saying sexily

"Cya around Potter."

Softly she rolled Harry over enabling her to lift herself off the ground. She then pressed two fingers against her lips and waved goodbye, her shadow silhouetted by the moons silvery glow she walked away until Harry could no longer see her slender body. Harry felt himself lift his hands up to his scar, still lying on the pale yellow sand and traced it to where she had put hers, and then he suddenly realized how did she know his last name? Did she know who he was?

**A/N**: Well what did ya think? Was it ok? Please RnR Thank you

Luv ya Lots Jo x


End file.
